Liquid dispensers are widely used in various industries. Chemical solutions including fertilizers, pesticides, and detergents and so on are often mixed from various concentrates and solvents before dispensed for use or storage. Similar dispensers also find applications in the medical field. In the food and beverage industry, liquid dispensers are widely used in all kinds of venues such as quick service restaurants.
The liquid dispensers used in food and beverage industry reconstitute juice syrup concentrates with a potable diluent, e.g., potable water, and then dispense the reconstituted juice into a container at the point of consumption. This kind of dispensers are sometimes called “postmix” dispensers as they produce a final product in contrast to a “premix” beverage that is prepackaged with the final constituents (flavor, gas, etc.) and ready for consumption. For safety and taste reasons, a postmix beverage dispenser often requires refrigeration in the dispenser of various components that eventually go into the postmix product.
In dispensing a postmix beverage, it is important that the flavored concentrate is intimately mixed with the diluent to achieve consistency and uniformity throughout. It is also important that splashing is minimized at the point of dispensing. Therefore, there is a need for improved design of the mixing and dispensing apparatus in liquid or semi-liquid dispensers takes above concerns into consideration.